starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen (StarCraft)
The queen is a zerg support unit. Overview The queen possesses numerous tentacles, a sinuous head, and a stretched skin membrane.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. During the Great War and Brood War, these queens, as with the overlords, queens, were subordinated to the cerebrates to help administrate the Swarm. Queens usually stayed near the hives where they oversaw maturing zerg and drone activities.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Their primary role was as an infestation specialist. These queens are capable of operating in the airBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998 and on the ground. On the battlefield, one of the queen's primary functions was to implant parasites in its enemies. Able to be launched from a distance, a tiny, remora-like parasite attached itself to the target, 'bonding' with it should the target be organic. The parasite allowed higher zerg strains to see whatever the host saw and at the time of its first use in the Koprulu sector, could not be removed without killing its host. The parasite can also provide a link for the zerg to "talk" to the host.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. With the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu sector however and the introduction of nano-conveyed anesthetic and attenuated laser technology they brought with them, the parasites could be safely removed if detected by medics.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, by 2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. at least some parasites could not be detected by terran technology. The queen can also infest other creatures, causing them to expire and broodlings to emerge from them. It takes time for the queen to produce these creatures, though the rate of reproduction was able to be increased through the use of gamete meiosis. In the meantime, the queen is able to spray its victims with a thick mucus, slowing them down drastically before dissolving. Most feared of the queen's abilities however, is its ability to produce parasitic bio-toxins. Once released onto a structurem these toxins quickly infest the facility,Queen. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-02-07 bringing the structure and those inside it under the control of the zerg. The only safeguard against this ability was that the structure had to be in a state of disrepair before the toxins could be deployed. History ]] The queen was derived from the Arachnis brood-keeper. While the brood keepers were capable of laying clutches of eggs, such an ability was deemed unnecessary for the queens, as their role in the Swarm was not tied to reproduction.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Queen. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Following the Brood War, a small number of older queens continued to exist.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. However, their role and biology was re-purposed into a new form, which was more physically resilient, and focused on nuturing colony sites.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. These queens saw use again during the End War, under the command of Amon who took control of feral zerg on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 These queens were fielded by Alexei Stukov during the End War.2016-12-08, Patch 3.9 Preview: New Co-op Commander Stukov. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-12-17 Game Unit StarCraft |image=U-Queen.gif |imgsize= |image2=Queen SC1 GameAnim1.gif |imgsize2= |race=Zerg |faction= |baseunit= |role=Hive Warden |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=120 |shield= |energy=200 (init. 50) |timedlife= |size=Medium |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin=100 |costgas=100 |supply=2 |time=50 |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Queen's nest |hotkey=Q |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=0 |speed=6.67 |range= |sight=10 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} A queen has no normal attack and uses its speed to escape danger. The queen may be a nuisance raider using Spawn Broodling against high-value units like s and ultralisks. Spawn Broodlings may also be used on zerg eggs. It is relatively fragile for cost. Defensive counters include groups of air units and enough automated defense structures to either prevent a queen from sneaking into a base or kill it before having a chance to escape. Abilities Upgrades StarCraft II The queen is included in the Galaxy Map Editor for StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Queens appear in the Legacy of the Void campaign frequently under the control of Amon, as they were among the feral zerg on Aiur that he took control of. They retain their parasite, ensnare, and spawn broodling abilities. They are controllable by Alexei Stukov in Co-op Missions, where they are referred to as "brood queens." Special Queen Strains *Carpenter's Hand Maiden *Empress Queen *Eschutriarch *Matriarch *Siren References Category:StarCraft Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds